Rumours
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: The children of the old Ouran gang are subjected to the opinons of the high school's popular kids. What do they think of the kids of the once popular gang? Turns out, they aren't as popular as their parents were. Part of my Ouran Futurevers. R&R please


**Ha! I'm on a roll. Here's the deal. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I never actually wrote it. So, here it is. Just another part of my Ouran futureverse. Enjoy very much and leave a review, pretty please. They make me feel all good inside. And, because I forget to do this so often, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do however own the OCs I've created for this futureverse, like the Ouran kids, so please respect that they are mine and no stealing please. **

**Rumours **

The lunch bell rang through Ouran High School and the students happily rushed down to the cafeteria. Sitting at one table in the middle of the room was a group of four friends; two girls and two boys. They were all second years. The two girls – Mai and Riku – had long brown hair and deep brown eyes while the two boys – Kenji and Iori – both had short black hair.

They were undoubtedly the popular ones at Ouran high. Their parents were famous and wealthy and that obviously made them the best. This lunch period was not unlike many others. The group was eating some form of expensive sushi while they participated in their favourite recreational activity – gossiping. And like every other lunch, their attention was instantly directed towards a group of misfits that were the most talked about in the entire school.

"I mean, just look at them," Mai clucked, pushing around her food on her plate. "They're so weird."

"I know," Riku agreed. "Especially the Hitachiin siblings."

The four looked over in distain at the group gathered to eat lunch. Sitting at one end of the table were a boy and a girl. The girl had dark brown, pin straight hair the just brushed her shoulders while the boy had jet black hair that just brushed his ears. Hatori and Sakura Hitachiin.

"Can you believe those freaks actually think they can see ghosts?" Iori laughed.

"Their mother claims to be able to do the same thing," Kenji said. "Their parents make a small fortune off her _gifts_." Kenji formed air quotes as he said the word gift.

"Rumour has it they're into all sorts of black magic," Mai said. "Hatori'll be out of here next year but Sakura's a first year."

"Bummer," Kenji sighed. "Not about Hatori leaving," he added hastily when his friends shot him odd looks. "I mean about having to deal with Sakura next year. No, I'll be happy to see Hatori go."

"That makes two of us," Riku said.

"And you know who else are graduating this year," Mai said.

"Yeah, their freaky cousins," Iori replied, repressing a shiver.

They looked over once again to see, seated at the middle of the table, two identical girls, both with auburn red hair. The only way to tell them apart was that one had their hair grown out to their mid-back while the other had her hair cut in a cute bob. Sango and Sora Hitachiin.

"Their sister is pregnant, you know," Riku said, matter-of-factly.

"How old is she?" Iori wondered.

"In her late twenties, I think," Mai replied. "She's only their half sister. Their mom got knocked up on the job."

"As a makeup artist?" Kenji asked, confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Riku wondered. Kenji shook his head no.

"Nanami Hitachiin used to be one of Japan's most reputable escorts," Mai explained to her idiot friend.

"Seriously?"

"It makes sense," Riku said. "I mean, Sango seems nice enough. She's kinda quiet. But Sora, well, she's a little promiscuous."

"She's a slut," Iori snorted, not being as kind with his words.

"You can say that again," Mai giggled. "But you know, she takes after her mom in more ways than one."

"How's that?" Kenji asked. His friends looked at him, disbelieving.

"We seriously need to get you in the loop," Riku sighed.

"Sora's totally a lesbian," Mai spat, not hiding her disgust.

"What? When did this happen?" Kenji asked, all out of sorts.

"Seriously, where have you been?" Iori laughed.

"I mean, it's obvious, isn't it? She's always throwing around these lewd comments about the girls' uniform and she's totally into sports," Mai furthered.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kenji commented. "She could just be a tomboy."

"I wouldn't share a change room with her," Mai grumbled. "I'm so glad we're not the same year. People like her are just disgusting."

"Yeah," Iori laughed. "And on that note, did you see who was in this morning?"

"Urgh, those damn Morinozukas," Mai shivered. "It's not bad enough they're sending their daughter here, do they have to show up on campus flaunting their orientation like that?"

"Who was flaunting?" Riku asked. "All I saw was them coming in to discuss the lack of wheelchair accessibility around here."

The group looked over once again to the end of the table where a boy and a girl were sitting; the boy at the table and the girl in a wheelchair. The girl had long, lightly curled chestnut brown hair and brown eyes while the boy had dark hair and dark eyes. They were Kahoko Morinozuka and her boyfriend Hayate Ishida.

"Poor thing," Kenji sympathized. "I can't imagine having to live with no legs like that."

"I can't imagine having to live with tow dads," Mai said.

"You know, Mai," Riku snapped. "It's not like it's the end of the world to be gay."

"Take a chill pill, Riku," Iori laughed. "Mai's just being like she always is."

"And that is?" Mai questioned.

"Difficult," Kenji said, answering for his friend.

"I totally agree with you on this one though, Mai," Iori continued. "Being gay's just weird."

"Because you don't understand," Riku grumbled but not loud enough for anyone other than Kenji, who was sitting directly beside her, to hear. He didn't say anything.

"You never see her complaining though," Iori said. "That's something else."

"I know," Kenji said. "I can't imagine how hard things are for her. For all of them actually."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, her interest piqued.

"Okay, you guys can't say anything," Kenji began. "But my mom works at the hospital that Doctor Ootori is being treated in."

The group looked over at the table of misfits one last time and looked upon a young brunette whose hair just brushed her shoulders. She was thin and frail-looking, just pushing her food around in her plate and showing no interest in eating it. Tears were glistening in her deep brown eyes. While all her friends were laughing and enjoying their lunch hour, she remained silent with the saddest expression any of the popular teens had ever seen. Yumi Ootori.

"I heard Doctor Ootori relapsed last month," Riku said sadly.

"Yeah, and it's not looking good, Mom says," Kenji added. "The cancer's everywhere. They gave him a month."

The group drew in a collective breath. As much as they like to gossip about and tease the group of losers that were the _Next Generation Hosts_ as they had taken to calling them, they didn't like to see them actually sad.

"Makes you think just how short life is," Iori mused. "How old is Doctor Ootori anyway? Fifty?"

"Fifty-three," Kenji corrected. "And his wife is one year his junior."

"That's kinda harsh," Mai sighed. Her lunch suddenly looked much less appetizing.

"But really guys, don't say anything to anyone else," Kenji said.

"Our lips are sealed," Iori promised. "The last thing they need to worry about is rumours."


End file.
